1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the removal of serum protein from milk products such as milk or whey.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that serum protein may be precipitated from milk products such as milk or whey. Such known deproteinization processes usually include the steps of acidifying the milk product and heating the milk product such that serum protein is precipitated.
One problem with the prior art deproteinization processes is that serum protein contents of less than 0.2% are rarely achieved. Thus, there is a need for an improved process for removing serum protein from milk products that results in milk products having serum protein contents of approximately 0.2% or less.